Question: Umaima starts counting at 33, and she counts by fours. If 33 is the 1st number that Umaima counts. what is the 11th number that she counts?
Answer: What is the first number that she counts? $33$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + 4 \\ &= 37\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + 4 + 4 \\ &= 33 + (2 \times 4) \\ &= 41\end{align*}$ What is the 11th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&33 + (10\times4) \\ &= 33 + 40 \\ &= 73\end{align*}$